The Return
by andshecried
Summary: Chihiro at the age of 15 had been failing school when she was 16 she was sent to a boarding school in America 2 years later she is coming back home.Little does she know that her whole life is going to be turned around yet again but not in the way she had expected.Follow Chihiro on her journey back to the Spirit World where she has to face several challenges some easier than others


**The Return ****_Chapter 1. -Memories_**

The strong sea smell tantalized her senses, the soft sand collapsing under her feet as she strode closer to the sea. The sea crashed against the sand, the water would then retreat to form yet another wave. Her brown hair was flowing freely around her the white dress swayed with the wind. The taste of salt assaulted Chihiro's tongue. Her mind fretted about returning to where all her troubles began. She sunk to her knee's and let the tears fall freely as she explored her memory.

* * *

It was the second day back since she left the spirit world, she had told her parents nothing, Chihiro knew that her parents would not believe such an absurd tale. Although she knew her parents were constantly worried about her, by the way they kept attending her, trying to persuade her out of her long silence. It was today she would tell them but not as how it happened, she would tell them like it was a dream.  
She told her parents, her father had listened with rapt attention unlike her mother who kept herself busy with making breakfast. Once she had finished her mother told her to go get ready for her first day at her new school. Chihiro left the kitchen, but paused outside the door and listened to her parents speak.

"It is more than a dream to her, I can see it her eyes Yuuko!" her father said, Chihiro instantly felt her whole body freeze up as she waited the response of her mother.

"Don't be so sill Akio, its just a childish dream, in a couple of days she would have forgotten the whole thing you will see." Her mother said, Chihiro strained her ears to try and make sense of the muttering her father gave, but gave up and ran up stairs to change.

Chihiro waited six years for her shining white dragon to come and take her away - he never came. Her school grades had gone down hill, her parents were extremely concerned about her well being, her father would keep giving her mother knowing looks. One day they sat Chihiro down for a talk.

"Your mother and I have been thinking and we have decided that it would be in your best interest that you went to boarding school in America." Chihiro was hurt deeply by her parents and had screamed at them and told them they were being unreasonable but they would not have it, and her wailing soon stopped when her father slammed his hands down on the table standing up as he did so Chihiro and Yuuko had both jumped when he had.

"Enough! Chihiro you are going to that boarding school whether you like it or not! You leave in two days! Now go get packed!" His voice boomed around the room, Chihiro was shocked at his out burst and left the room sulking.

Later that evening Yuuko came up to Chihiro's room with a cup of steaming tea. She helped Chihiro pack her bag they did not talk they just enjoyed each others silence. Once they had finished Yuuko came around Chihiro and pulled out her precious pink hair band. Chihiro had the hair band for six years and it still looked brand new, still sparkled if it was in the light. Chihiro watched mother carefully as Yuuko came to sit in front of Chihiro, the pink hair band in the dead center of both palms that were held out to Chihiro.

"Let the dream go Chihiro." Her mother said gently, Chihiro burst into tears, while her mother engulfed her in a comforting hug, while Chihiro nodded.

"That's my brave girl." Yuuko said stroking her daughters hair.

"Come with me." Chihiro croaked, her mother agreed and helped Chihiro into bed.

The next morning Chihiro and her mother walked down the road that her father had accidentally turned down six years ago. They reached the end of the track only to be met with forest. Chihiro had secretly hoped that the gates would have been there. The fact that the gates had not been their made it a little easier for Chihiro to let go. She took the hair tie out of her hair and dropped in on the ground as she did so she couldn't help but say.

"You lied." She turned around but couldn't help to have one last look."It was just a dream." She said as she felt her mothers had grab hold of hers and led her back home.

The next day Chihiro boarded her plane to America to finish her schooling.

* * *

By the time she had stopped thinking about the past, she had not noticed that the tide had caught up with her and she was now soaking wet not that she cared she never really liked dresses much. She jumped up and she pushed the tears away that formed in her eyes and gave out a dry laugh.

"Miss Ogino?" A man dressed in a cab uniform shouted from behind her, her neck snapped around to see them man, she gave a weak smile.

"I will be their in a minute, just hold on a second." She said in perfect English, while the cab driver nodded and went back to the cab to wait for her. She looked out to the sea a sad smile formed on her lips as her arms wrapped around her tiny waist.

"Time to return to where it began." She turned around and made her way to the cab.

**Hey :) so this is my first story probably could tell from all the grammar mistakes and spelling errors :D I tried not sure if I should carry on or not. Can't wait to hear from you :)**

**From andshecried. :)**


End file.
